Lines of Silver: Rowan's Missed Journey
by rowan5255
Summary: Growing up I never played Pokemon Silver, Gold or Crystal. I did pick up Soul Silver when it released, but I really didn't give it justice. I was more focused on College at the time so I failed to enjoy the game. Now that we have Pokemon Silver on Virtual Console, I want to do this right. And one thing I can do is write my own vision of my journey.


Wow it's been a while, I had to relearn how to use this site again.

Thank you for visiting this small intro to me trying to get back into writing. Jeez, I'm rusty! As this is a intro chapter it will be very short, but I plan on making the following chapters at least 10k words as I develop a writing style for this. There will be a lot of room for character interactions as I go through the story.

What sparked this was my love of Pokemon, I always enjoyed the games and anime, I'm still playing and watching Pokemon Sun and Moon right now. Sadly there's a blotch in my Pokemon playing history. I never...played...Gold/Silver/Crystal...

I mean I got soul silver when it released, but thanks to College I really didn't do the story justice and play it right. I didn't even get all 16 badges. It's been a personal regret when I hear people talk about how great Johto is and i'm like "I can't relate at all, even though my first game was Pokemon Blue when it released." Growing up I didn't get regular access to the Anime either due to not having Kids WB as a local station so the first Anime I got to watch extensively was Advanced Generation with Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald games.

So I decided when Nintendo released it on the virtual console to make this a way to truly dive into the game. I mean, who as a Kid didn't put themselves in this game and imagine themselves in the story? So I think this will help me truly connect with what I missed and see if I find what makes this game great.

PLEASE NOTE DISCLAIMERS

I do work full time, I also play a MMO in my free time that I am dedicated to. As such, this story will be SLOWLY updated. Please understand.

I am doing my OWN TAKE on the story. There will be parts that do NOT match up with the story at all, because while I want to enjoy Pokemon Silver I also do NEED to make it relate-able to me. There will be regular characters outside of "Silver" and I don't want any hate as a result of this. I personally would travel with friends rather than alone, when I was a kid I was timid in the first place!

I am posting this for myself, and for my friends who this will include. If you don't like it, I get it. If you don't like it as a result of my above choices, move on, I don't care. I will delete any reviews that criticize this.

I do mark this as M for now because I'm not sure what kind of themes will come. I do have friends who, at that age, didn't care what came out of their mouths. I may change the rating later depending on everything.

Now that my rant is out of the way, Please enjoy!

Lines of Silver: Rowan's Missed Journey

Chapter 1.

The Path to the Skies

"Now, Chikorita use Tackle!" Rowan called out. His Pokemon obliged, slamming it's body into the Cyndaquil in front of it. The Pokemon fell back, tried to get up, but fell without the strength to battle. The guy with red hair who stopped Rowan on his trek back to New Bark town growled saying something that just went in one ear and out the other for the new trainer.

He ran off quickly, returning his Pokemon as he brushed by Rowan. Chikorita growled at the retreating trainer in aggravation of him hitting Rowan's shoulder with force, but Rowan shook his head and kneeled down to the green Pokemon. He'd pet it saying "Thank you for coming through for me again, you really are dependable." After cooing in happiness from the praise, the Chikorita fell in pace beside Rowan walking. He felt it much more enjoyable to have company on the walk back this way.

It'd take half the day to trek back, being careful with the egg in his backpack inside it's special carrying case. But he'd arrive with little else issue. As the sun was setting he'd open the door to Professor Elm's lab and see the police talking to him. As Rowan approached timidly, having returned Chikorita to his Pokeball outside, Professor Elm waved him over saying "I'm glad you got back safely! It's horrible, someone broke in and stole one of the Pokemon I had earlier. It was the fire type, Cyndaquil."

Rowan was shocked, and would respond "I battled him, he ran into me in Cherrygrove city and wanted me to battle him! Wouldn't take no for an answer."

This prompted the officer to start talking to Rowan in detail, getting a full sketch from the boy. He offered what details he could, but apologized as he didn't care for rude people. After a few moments and a few more questions, the officer tipped his hat saying "I'll look into it for you, we'll call you if something comes up."

Elm watched the officer go with a sad look on his face, then looked at the smashed window on the east side of the building saying "I hope that Cyndaquil will be alright..." and looked to Rowan as he was on his knees, unzipping his bag. Right when it opened Professor Elm saw the egg container and remembered in a sudden burst. "Oh, Rowan thank you so much!" He would explain, then blink as he noticed the Pokedex that fell out of Rowan's bag as he took the egg out. "Wait, Rowan what's this?" As the assistant working in the front walked up saying "Tea is almost done, Rowan's mom also sent sandwiches for us to enjoy for when he got back. Lets eat and talk about it over dinner.

They gathered in their lounge area, where the group ate away at the food Rowan's mom had sent as a thank you for giving Rowan his first steps out of the small town they lived in. Elm smiled big as Rowan explained his meeting of Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak is one of the top researchers there are, that's an amazing chance you met him. Even more amazing he asked you for help! He always can tell when he meets a great trainer, I guess I was really lucky to met you here Rowan. I'd defiantly take him up on it if you where considering turning it down, it could be a priceless experience." He explained over his tea with a smile.

His assistant nodded and added "Here, I'll give you a gift to help. We keep these here but it's just rude not to add our blessings to Professor Oak's." As he got up, dug in his lab coat pockets and pulled out more Pokeballs. He'd hand them to Rowan saying "These are empty, but you can use them to catch wild Pokemon to help fill the Pokedex! After you catch them, just scan the Pokeball with the Pokedex to update the data. Then if you have more than six with you, it will trigger it to send your extra to your P.C. Storage box. Your Pokedex would be your key to getting in your storage so don't lose it!"

Rowan nodded and accepted the five Pokeballs saying "Thank you, I'll put them to good use!" as he pet Chikorita idly. The Pokemon had crawled up to Rowan as soon as he finished eating, taking a nap laying against the boy.

Rowan thought about it, then said "If Mom is cool with it, I'll leave in the morning!" which Elm and the assistant raised their glasses of tea saying "Cheers then on your journey!"

It was nearing the end of the second day after Rowan talked to Professor Elm. He was trudging into Cherrygrove City, looking bed ridden, sore, and accomplished. Two more Pokeballs sat on his hip than was there before as he made his way to the Pokemon Center. After handing his Pokemon to Nurse Joy to care for, he went to the showers upstairs and washed up. By time he was done, dressed, and coming downstairs Nurse Joy was just about to page him to alert him his Pokemon where fully healed.

He went to the cafe in the center, and opened all the Pokeballs. A Hoothoot and Sentret Had joined his party, and where just as ready to eat as Chikorita. After making sure all three had their shares of food, Rowan dug into his burger and fries as he looked at the night sky outside. There was a lot ahead of him, and he knew the first challenge would be the Gym at Violet City. As he was leaving, Professor Elm advised to try it to help raise his skills as he traveled. It'd do good for his growth as well.

Rowan was so deep in thought he didn't realize his Pokegear was ringing. Sentret had picked it off his belt and was nudging him as it stood up on his tail. Rowan blinked, took it and pet Sentret saying "Thank you!" And answered it. "Hello, Rowan speaking."

Professor Elm's rushed voice came on the line, spilling out so much information Rowan barely registered all of it"Ah, Rowan I am so Glad I caught you! I just wanted to let you know another trainer was just given a Pokemon, the last one I had. His name is Laeos and I'm sure you all will get along. He left town with another trainer yesterday and I told them I'd ask you to wait up on them at Cherrygrove City's Pokemon center. I'm Sorry I forgot. Him and Yamato would love to travel with you, Laeos is doing the gym challenge himself and Yamato would love to search for Pokemon he'd like to raise, so that would help you fill out the Pokedex! Traveling like that would help a lot with company! I'm hoping you ran into them?"

Before Rowan could answer, two shadows had draped themselves over Rowan's table. He'd smile saying "No, but I will try to find them. Thanks Professor, Have a great night!"


End file.
